


What Makes a Monster?

by peanuts_envy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Hermes/Charon, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Monsters are for stabbing ONLY, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Soulmates, Theseus being a pig bottom, Theseus learning to love, Theseus-Typical Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanuts_envy/pseuds/peanuts_envy
Summary: Theseus was sent into the labyrinth to kill a mindless beast, a monster--why could it speak? Ariadne says the beast has a name and Daedalus claims the thing he helped lock away was no monster. Theseus seeks out the minotaur called Asterius in the Underworld, with the help of the Stygian boatman--a monstrous being in his own right.Theseus learns to challenge his understanding of what a monster truly is and learns skills that were very elusive to him in life: empathy and patience. (Or, at least, empathy.)Sequel:Of Wine and Wood
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

_'Yield, monster!'_

_'Never.'_

Theseus stared out over the sea, lost in his thoughts. _The minotaur had spoken. It was not a simple beast, as he had been told._

_What if Minos was mistaken, and this was no monster? Not only could it use words, but it could fight. And what a glorious fight they'd had._

_Could he have left the minotaur alive? Could they have come to some sort of truce?_

He chastised himself. Of course this was a monster--the thing ate humans, it had an untethered and uncontrollable rage.

_Would you not rage, if you were locked away and starved? If you never knew the sun, only darkness and death?_

Theseus did not understand the thoughts; he had been so sure before. As Crete became a distant island and Athens--his home and his pride--drew closer, doubts crept up even more.

He heard quiet footsteps behind him, recognized them. _Who else would come see him while he was alone at night, trying to think?_

"Ariadne," He said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Are you not tired? You have been staring at the sea for hours. You should take time to rest, Theseus."

How was he to sleep? The dreams had been the same since he left Crete:

_The minotaur's dark eyes pierced his as Theseus struggled to hold its horns, keeping its snapping jaws away from him._

_'Yield, monster!'_

_'Never.'_

_The minotaur's voice was a deep rumble and hoarse with disuse, but unmistakable as speech. It had understood what Theseus said. It could communicate._

"The monster in the labyrinth--why did you speak of it in a familial way?"

She didn't answer him. He turned to ask her again; her head was lowered.

"It spoke to me, Ariadne. _It could speak._ "

_What does that mean? Why does its voice haunt him so?_

"Do not call him _'it'._ His name was Asterius," she said, still not looking at him.

_Asterius. He had a name._

Theseus had a new, strange thought: _he should have buried the minotaur. He should have given him rites--said something, at least--_

_Would he be able to find his way to the Underworld?_

_No,_ it _was-_ -it _was a monster_. It _probably did not have a soul._

"How are you so sure of its name?"

"Pasiphae was his mother, too."

"I am not amused by this lie, Ariadne."

"Believe what you must; the truth is unchanged. Asterius was my half-brother." She sighed. "You may never know his true nature, but I believe he was no monster."

Theseus turned back to the sea. He was more unsettled than ever.

_Asterius._

\---

Theseus would remember and keep the minotaur's name close to him for the rest of his life, which--admittedly, was not long.

It had all happened so fast: the struggle on the cliffside, the feeling of earth giving way and the rush of the fall. He had said a prayer to his most cherished god Poseidon as he crashed into the water, but was met with the messenger god Hermes instead.

_'King of Athens. Bad news, I'm afraid. But good news, too! You're dead, but--I hear you've got a nice job lined up!'_

_'Wha-?' Theseus was taken below the earth faster than he had fallen from the cliff._

He was sitting on the ferry now, watching the back of Charon's head with a frown. This is not how the vases depicted him. _Would Theseus' surface depictions be accurate? Would Asterius'?_

_\--What?_

Hermes was chattering away to Charon. Theseus couldn't tell if Charon listened or understood-- _perhaps even this was no monster and these sounds were language_. Hermes spoke to him as a friend, regardless.

"Circe is just thriving out there on her little island. More pigs than the last time! I should tell Pasiphae that her sister is also proficient in these terrible transformations. Did I tell you she has made the King of Minos ejaculate scorpions? I swear, they are consulting with my father directly to conjure up the most depraved acts against nature. It's kind of exciting!"

"Guuuurrrrrghhh, hhhaaaagh," Charon agreed.

_Or, sounded like he did. It. The thing was a skeleton and it breathed smoke, who could say what it--_

"Hrrrrr. Guuu _uunghhh_." Charon made a gesture with his hands-- _was he miming?_ \--and Hermes howled with laughter.

"That's _exactly_ what it's like!"

The messenger god turned to Theseus, as if he was just noticing he was there.

"You slayed the bull of Minos, right? Did he have hooves or feet?"

Theseus felt dazed, the whole scenario was so surreal.

"Feet."

Hermes made a face and produced a handful of obols from his bag. Charon hissed and billows of smoke danced around his face. The obols disappeared from Hermes' palm and reappeared in Charon's.

" _Ha ha ha._ Laugh it up, big guy," Hermes said with a roll of his eyes. He looked at Theseus again. "Well, this has been nice, despite you costing me coin. Enjoy your new title!"

Theseus was ushered onto the stairs leading to the House of Hades--when he turned back, the boat was gone.

\---

_Champion of Elysium. A just reward for his many trials and triumphs in his mortal life._

_Oh, yes. This is the exact paradise he'd dreamed of. Adoring fans, the thrill of battle--furthering the legend of Theseus, even in death. Everything he had ever wanted: here, for the taking._

_Still, there was a lingering feeling that he could not name._

\---

Theseus turned the spear in his hands, its craftsmanship was undeniable. It was perfect, as was its matching shield. He nodded at Daedalus, starting to smile.

"These are the finest weapons I've ever seen. It is masterful."

Daedalus waved off the compliment.

"I am pleased they will suit you, Champion."

"Theseus." He was proud of his new title and enjoyed it, but--he had been having odd feelings about names, lately. There was no _reason,_ he just simply--

_Are you becoming as gullible as Ariadne? 'No reason.' You fool no one, least of all yourself._

"Daedalus-- You constructed the labyrinth that held the minotaur. Did you know that he was given a name? That the beast could speak?"

Theseus heard a clatter across the workshop--Daedalus' son had dropped the sword he'd been sharpening. Icarus mumbled an apology and quickly returned to work, clearly flustered.

Theseus felt a kinship with Icarus; hubris and a fall into Poseidon's waters had claimed him, too. He was also very plain with his emotions, and answered Theseus' question with his reaction.

"That poor creature," Daedalus said sadly. "I have many regrets from my life, but what happened to Asterius--I pray for him, still. Many times I have considered seeking him out, but I fear I am the last shade he would want to see. Except, perhaps, you."

"King Minos told me he was a mindless beast."

Daedalus nodded, as if he could hear the King's words in his mind. _Theseus was not the first to enter into the labyrinth, by far. How many times had Daedalus heard Minos speak this lie, before sending those doomed souls inside?_

"I suppose he would know best, as he made Asterius into what he was. He was not born a monster, I believe that. I will always believe that."

Theseus blinked at him, unable to find words.

"If you do seek him out, would you--would you tell him I am sorry? It is no excuse, but I did not have a choice. I do not need his forgiveness, but I would have him know."

"You believe he is in the Underworld?"

"I pray he is. I pray that he is somewhere he can find some peace."

Theseus swallowed. In his mind, he said a prayer for the same.

\---

Being the Champion of Elysium was thrilling and filled him with pride--he was adored by the other shades and was unmatched in battle.

Unmatched in a way that he quickly found boring. There was no challenge, no _spark,_ no _intensity-_ -

_No one that could match Asterius._

_'I am the last shade he would want to see. Except, perhaps, you.'_

He had heeded the master craftsman's words; of course the minotaur would not want to see the man who killed him, but--the dreams still came to him, even in death. He thought they would cease. If anything, they were more frequent and lingered with him while he was awake.

_'Yield, monster!'_

_'Never.'_

\---

Theseus had his spear and shield, a bag of coin. _This plan will work. And if it doesn't, well--he would travel downriver the hard way._

He'd heard the terrible hydra his cousin Heracles had slayed on the surface now resided in Asphodel, in the river Phlegathon. _He would so much prefer the easy way._

Theseus approached the boatman Charon at his shop in Elysium--he had a wide assortment of wares that he sold to the denizens of the Underworld, in addition to ferrying their souls. He was one of the few deities that could travel freely through the Underworld and the only one readily accessible to Theseus.

_All gods can be swayed. You just need to know how to gain their favor._

Theseus' relationship with Olympus had as many highs and lows as his many marriages, but he knew this to be true. Chthonic gods would operate by the same principals, would they not? They were simply baser, more primitive than the gods above. Their forms were monstrous and their purposes ghoulish, but they were still gods. _With the right incentive--_

"Hail, ferryman. I seek passage to Erebus; I am looking for a soul that has been misjudged. I offer coin, from my many victories as Elysium's Champion. It is all yours." He showed Charon the weighty bag of coin. _This will work._

Charon tilted his head, then held his hand up. _Was he saying no? Was this a refusal?_

Theseus urged the bag towards him, defiant. Charon pushed Theseus' hand, his offer, away. _No. No--this is thousands of obols, just--_

_Why won't he just take the coin?_

Charon billowed purple smoke with a groan and drew his hand through it, leaving the impression of a feather in the gesture's wake.

_What? What is that supposed to mean?_

Charon retreated back to his boat, turned away from Theseus.

"Hey, _wait_ \-- Now wait a minute--" Theseus started, confusion and anger driving him to follow Charon all the way to the boat's edge. He stopped just short of boarding it himself.

"If you would not help me, then would you at least tell me--"

Charon hissed and smoke danced around his face. He looked at Theseus through the haze--he looked like he was smiling. He beckoned Theseus, who held out the bag of coin again. Charon drew the same feather in the smoke, pushing the bag away.

Theseus set his jaw. He felt close to screaming. _Yes, a feather! Do you want a feather? Is that what you need? Would you help me then?!_

_Speak! Speak you--!_

Theseus felt cold. _'Monster'_ had come to him so easily. Charon was no monster, despite his mind's insistence. Charon was communicating with him--Theseus was just not listening.

Theseus felt ugly and foolish as the feather's meaning became obvious.

He boarded the ferry without a word and they were on their way to Erebus.

_"You slayed the bull of Minos, right? Did he have hooves or feet?"_

_Hermes begrudgingly handing over his coin. Charon's laughter._

_He had just won a bet against his friend._

_No cost, Champion. Making the trickster god lose coin is payment enough._

_Was Asterius a monster? Or someone you did not understand?_

_Did you even try?_

\---

Charon stopped the boat on the shores of the shadowy realm where Asterius' soul apparently lingered. Darkness and mist covered the strange landscape, shapes drifted in and out of the fog. _Is this truly where the minotaur was?_

Theseus moved to depart and Charon made a clicking noise, held up a single finger. _Asterius had not paid, yet._

"I will pay for his passage," Theseus responded.

Charon nodded, then pointed across the jagged plains.

"Thank you, for your assistance."

Charon pushed off the shore, tipping his hat with his other hand.

"Wait--you're not staying? How will you know when I am ready to depart?"

Charon hissed and smoke swirled around his face as he steadily rowed away.

_Well--a problem for later_ , Theseus supposed. He had come here with a purpose and it was not to fully understand the inscrutable boatman. He headed in the direction that Charon had indicated, no idea how far or how long he would need to travel.

Theseus kept his spear at the ready--it was not his first time in this wretched place and he knew Asterius was the least of its dangers.

Most of the damned gave Theseus a wide berth--perhaps they knew they looked upon the Champion, perhaps they feared the crest of Hades that adorned his belt, perhaps they simply feared a shade who could fight back.

His breath caught when he saw who he was after, at last: Asterius, gazing forlornly into the abyss. He didn't look like a monster. He looked lost.

Asterius' ear flicked and he turned his head, narrowing his eyes as he saw Theseus, who was slowly approaching.

Theseus set his spear and shield on the ground, holding his hands just in front of himself.

"I mean you no harm, Bull of Minos."

Asterius watched him, flicked his ears.

"You spoke to me in the labyrinth," Theseus' tone was more accusatory than he meant it to be.

The minotaur said nothing, so Theseus continued.

"I thought you were a simple beast, a monster, but--I do not think so any longer. Ariadne told me you are called Asterius, would it be all right if I used your name?"

A snort instead of a response.

_Had he lost the ability to speak, in this terrible place?_

"Why have you come?" The minotaur asked. Asterius' tone was weary and sad, but the low, deep rumble was captivating. Theseus had not heard his voice in so long.

_'I cannot stop dreaming of you. In life and in death, I am drawn to you. I cannot explain why. I could not rest until I saw you again.'_

"I'm not sure," Theseus said, a half-lie. "I was compelled to seek you out."

"To kill me again."

"No," Theseus answered quickly. _He could not explain why, but he was very sure in this._ "I want you to come to Elysium." _With me._

"As a trophy."

"No--"

"Pity, then."

"Not exactly--"

Asterius snorted. _Would you trust the man that killed you?_

"You are no monster; I would see you in Elysium where you belong. You are a fierce warrior, as am I. I have seen no better fighter than you, Asterius--before or since. You deserve the splendor of paradise."

"Who are you to deign such a thing?"

"Champion of Elysium, King of Athens. Theseus, son of Aegeus--"

Asterius made a sound like a laugh.

"Hades will not allow it."

"I did not come all this way to concern myself with what is allowed. You do not deserve to be here and I will not simply give up without trying to secure a place for you. Hades will see things my way, I am sure of it."

Some of Theseus' conviction was bluster--he was not entirely convinced this gambit would work. He did not know if Hades would grant Asterius passage into Elysium. His only bargaining chip was himself, as the Champion. _He could refuse to fight. He could refuse his station._

_How many heroes were there in line, ready to take his place? What if Hades called his bluff? What then?_

_Would it be so bad to stay with Asterius in this place?_

"Would you come with me? Charon can give us passage to Tartarus."

_Then, hopefully--we will go to Elysium, together._

"All right."

Theseus was flooded with relief.

"Truly?" he whispered, unbelieving even as Asterius was getting up. _He had expected--what had he expected? Would you want to stay in this place, if someone offered you heaven instead?_

Asterius looked wary of Theseus, but nodded.

"How do we get out?"

"Come, I will lead the way." Theseus retrieved his weapons from where he'd left them on the ground, and, together, they headed back to the edge of the river Styx.

\---

The Stygian boatman was awaiting their arrival, as was the messenger god Hermes, to Theseus' surprise. Theseus offered Charon a single obol and he took it with a nod.

He felt a small pang of guilt--again for not giving Asterius proper rites in the labyrinth. _He can do this for him now._

Asterius boarded the ferry carefully and Theseus saw Hermes make a face. _No hooves._

Theseus sat across from Asterius and vibrated with excitement. _This will work. It must work._

"So, anyway--the wedding was a real smash until Eris showed up with this gold apple--"

Hermes chattered away, some sea witch and a mortal king, he hardly heard--Theseus was so lost in his own thoughts.

_What if we fought together? What if we were both Champions? Could he ever be agreeable to my company?_

_Could he even be favorable to having me as a companion, given enough time?_

_\--What?_

Theseus froze, as if something in him would give this thought away if he moved. No one else on the boat seemed to notice. Asterius was looking at the towering stone walls that flanked the river and Hermes was still spinning his tale.

"--which, I mean, hello--now _their_ son is the royal guard down there. I mean, talk about security, right? So I said to him, I said--"

_This will work._

\---

_It must work._

Theseus squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest, Asterius seemed to do the exact opposite, trying to make himself look small and unassuming. An impossibility.

"What is this, Champion?" Hades asked, sounding exasperated.

"Master Hades. I come to humbly request your consideration. The Bull of Minos--his soul lingered on the edge of Erebus, but I believe he belongs in Elysium, as a Champion."

Hades closed his eyes and rubbed them. _No. No, it must work._ Theseus continued, speaking quickly:

"Asterius is a warrior of considerable merit and has noble parentage: he is a descendant of the god Helios, of Queen--"

"Would it make you leave here at once?"

Theseus blinked.

"...It would."

Hades turned to the small shade next to him.

"Requisition armor and a weapon of the bull-man's choosing; Theseus will be responsible for payment," then, to Theseus, "Is that all?"

"It is."

Hades waved his hand and Theseus opened his eyes to the green fields of Elysium. Asterius was at his side.

Theseus was elated-- _it worked!_ \--and he could feel himself grinning.

Asterius was watching the butterflies, gazing downriver. _What was he thinking, in this moment? Was Elysium to his liking?_

_Was he happy? Surely he was happy to be out of Erebus, at least._

Theseus was desperate to know, and had many more questions besides these. _Could you stay with me? Could you keep my company, after all the hurt I caused you in life? Could you ever forgive me?_

He would start with something not so big, so precarious.

"Is it all right if I call you Asterius?"

Asterius nodded.

And that was the beginning.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asterius finds his place in Elysium with Theseus, and both of them start to have feelings they don't quite understand. Theseus ruminates on his past relationships and wonders--was _he_ the problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here's pig bottom Theseus! <3

Asterius pulled on the ornate clothing that was made specifically for him. The broadaxe beside him was also his, made with care by the master artisan, Daedalus. The man himself was not what Asterius had expected.

Daedalus had apologized to him, wept. _He had been a prisoner, too,_ was what he had said. That was probably true--Theseus told him how the man's son had perished-- _who would attempt such a thing, if they were not escaping something terrible?_

Theseus was not what Asterius expected, either. His appearance was slightly changed--his hair had been long and flowing before--but more than that, his demeanor had changed. Although their meeting in the labyrinth was never going to be cordial--perhaps this was how Theseus always was. He did not do anything by half-measures and had an unyielding tenacity; Theseus was like a force of nature.

Asterius found he enjoyed being around him, despite their fated first encounter. Theseus treated him like an old friend, a competent warrior worthy of respect.

Theseus asked him to spar--for Asterius to try Daedalus' axe in a 'sporting contest', as he called it. Theseus had killed him, sent him to this place, and wanted to face him again, on purpose--for sport. Asterius surprised himself by agreeing readily.

Theseus assured him that if a blow were to be accidentally fatal that he would be all right, and would emerge from the Styx unharmed. _'And no offense would be taken, friend!'_

Their battle was exhilarating; Asterius challenged Theseus in a way he desperately craved, the other Elysian shades seemed feeble and slow by comparison. _Finally. This was what he had been missing._

Asterius' axe clashed against his shield and Theseus took the blow, dug his heels in. Asterius huffed a laugh and flexed, pushing harder against his shield. _Gods, he is strong._ Theseus felt his legs start to tremble with effort, but he held steady.

"You are a _marvel,_ Asterius," Theseus said breathlessly.

"Do you yield?" His dark eyes held Theseus'. He was breathless, too.

An unexpected spark of arousal shot through Theseus. _Oh._ He swallowed hard, pushed the feeling away.

"No--"

Asterius laughed again, leaning harder against Theseus' shield.

"--all right, yes," Theseus admitted, laughing, too. His legs were shaking now, though not entirely from exertion.

Asterius stood and Theseus toppled forward--or at least started to--Asterius grabbed him by the forearm and caught him before he fell. Asterius held him while he got his bearings and his hand stayed for a moment longer than it needed before being pulled away suddenly.

_Theseus was reading into it. Asterius' hand was there exactly as long as it needed to be. It hadn't lingered._

_Had it?_

Theseus pushed the thoughts away, as they made him more aroused and uncertain. He could not give in to them.

_You are seeing what you want to see. Eros is poisoning your mind. When was the last time you visited the gardens? This is the reason, surely. It has been some time since you enjoyed the carnal pleasure of another and it is what drives these thoughts._

_He would simply visit the splendid gardens of Elysium and find someone to relieve this burden for him. Would that lovely Achaean soldier he'd seen around be amenable to giving him a hand--?_

"We should be finished for the day, you've exhausted me completely," Theseus said, a half-lie.

Asterius nodded, discarding his broadaxe and rolling his shoulders. Theseus watched openly without meaning to--the muscles of Asterius' arms being pulled taut was mesmerizing. Theseus forced himself to look away.

"So! I could show you the baths--if you wanted to clean up, or just--relax. Elysium makes a pleasure as simple as bathing into something divine."

"I would like that, King."

Theseus led Asterius to a fountain chamber--a serene, calming respite after a hard-won battle--it was how Theseus often finished his days or nights. He would not engage in the entirety of his post-battle routine with Asterius; he had resolved himself to that before they arrived. _It would be taking advantage._ Theseus did not deny his impulses except for this one--he had taken enough from Asterius and would not take this.

_What if it was given to him? What if Asterius wanted it, too? Was it really so odd, to believe your rival could become your lover? Was the physical thrill of battle so different from the physical thrill of lovemaking?_

_You killed him. He does not want you in his bed._

_But-- Do you know that for sure?_

Asterius started to undress and Theseus let out a breath like he'd been struck. _Do not just stand here and leer at him._

"Well!" Theseus said, too loudly. "I will leave you to it, friend!"

Theseus turned on his heel and all but ran to the chamber's exit.

Theseus felt unhinged with lust; he was desperate to be filled and didn't care how or who. _He would even suck off sniffling Patroclus. Perhaps he would stop weeping, then. Though--the shades say he has strong convictions against kings._

_Perhaps that would heighten the climax, his hate for me--he'd grab a fistful of my hair, shove me onto his cock--_

_\--What?_

Theseus pushed away his increasingly deranged fantasies and looked for someone he knew, or someone he didn't, or someone he would get to know soon.

\---

_‘I will leave you to it, friend!’_

Theseus had scurried away like Asterius had suddenly offended him, which was odd--

_\--were they not going to have sex?_

Asterius pieced together the moments before in his mind again. _You are seeing what you want to see._

But there were many moments before today--the King had found him, sought him out in Erebus, reminded him of his name, gave him pride and purpose-- The way Theseus looked at him, the way he responded to his touch--

_Perhaps he had been mistaken. Asterius did not know of such things, after all. He knew of crude pleasure, not companionship._

He undressed, willed away the thoughts that flooded his mind as he stepped into the water. The thoughts didn't cease, if anything the warmth of the spring spurred them on.

What had he expected to happen? Asterius sunk into the bath up to his chest, darting his eyes around. He was alone.

_'Asterius--' Theseus said quietly, leaning up to kiss his jaw. '--I could show you the baths, if you wanted to relax or--'_

Asterius looked around again before letting his eyes close and his hand-- _Theseus' hand_ \--drifted between his legs.

_Theseus settled in his lap and kept kissing him, touching him gently. He did not see a monster, an abomination--he did not recoil in disgust at the sight of him._

_'Asterius,' Theseus whispered into his ear, making him shiver. 'Does this feel good?'_

_'Yes...' Asterius breathed, and Theseus moved his hand faster. 'King--hah, ah...'_

_'That's it... Oh, Asterius, look at you...'_

Asterius opened his eyes again, darting them around quickly before returning to his fantasy.

_Theseus tightened his fist around Asterius with a groan and stroked even faster._

_'Gods, Asterius. You're so hard, so good for me--'_

_'Theseus... Don't stop, I'm close--'_

_Theseus moaned, pressing closer to him and keeping his relentless pace just as Asterius wanted._

_Asterius came hard, driving his cock into Theseus' fist. Theseus kept touching him as he rode out his high, watching him with bare lust._

Asterius' eyes shot open, scanning the room again. No one had seen his shameful act. Asterius blushed and sank deeper into the water. The fantasy had been so thrilling.

_He should not pursue this._

_What if Theseus refused him, cast him out?_

_But-- What if he did not?_

Theseus returned a while later, giving a vague excuse as to where he'd gone. Asterius thought Theseus looked flushed, thought his lips looked swollen, but he did not trust his own senses right now. _He was seeing all sorts of things that he wanted to see. He swore he could smell Theseus' lingering arousal, but that was--well, it was unlikely, is all._

Theseus seemed to notice that Asterius was scrutinizing him. He saw Theseus swallow. Asterius watched the bob of his throat as he did.

"Did you enjoy the baths, Asterius?"

"I did."

The silence stretched between them. Asterius would not be the one to breach it.

"Would you like help brushing your mane?" Theseus asked.

_What?_

"What?"

Theseus was definitely flushed now.

"I simply-- If you would like a hand, with your hair, I could help you--"

"I would like that, King."

\---

_‘I will leave you to it, friend!’_

Theseus had practically run away from Asterius. He was wound too tightly--he'd seen Asterius take off his belt and the desire that had gripped him was shocking. _If he'd stayed, he would have dropped to his knees. There was no question._

_Someone else, anyone else-- He would not do this thing and lose Asterius, no matter how much his body screamed for it. Theseus was a poison to everyone he'd ever loved._

_Love? He meant--not that._

He searched the gardens more desperately, looking for someone to distract him from his increasingly complicated feelings.

He found what he was looking for in a strapping pair of Trojan soldiers. They were not exactly what his body was seeking, but he was satisfied enough.

_Enough to not be so senseless around Asterius._

He returned to Asterius a while later--Asterius' mane was damp and some of his hair hung loose on his face. His fur looked soft and slightly curly, bathing had left him almost fluffy. Theseus felt his phantom heart flutter and it frightened him.

Asterius watched him curiously-- _did he know where Theseus had been? What he had been doing?_

Say something to him. He's waiting. Theseus swallowed.

"Did you enjoy the baths, Asterius?"

\---

_'I simply-- If you would like a hand, with your hair, I could help you--'_

Asterius did not feel like he was imagining things now-- _this was some kind of proposal, was it not? Theseus would have his hands on him for no other purpose than--what? Why would he offer something like this if he was so repulsed by what he saw?_

"I would like that, King," he answered, watching Theseus carefully. Theseus nodded, smiled.

Theseus sat behind him with an ornate comb and drew it through Asterius' hair. His touch was gentle as he pulled the curls away from Asterius' forehead with his fingers. Theseus smoothed the hair at his temple and Asterius leaned into his hand, letting out a contented sigh.

He heard Theseus draw a breath behind him, heard him swallow again. He felt Theseus start to pull his hand away and Asterius reached up to take it in his.

"Theseus."

"Yes, Asterius?" he answered, barely a whisper.

"Would you kiss me?"

\---

Theseus combed Asterius' hair, an indulgent impulse that he'd blurted out and Asterius had said yes.

_What are you doing? What are you thinking?_ Theseus chastised himself. _He's not in a position to say no, you idiot. Asterius probably thinks that denying you anything would land him back in Erebus._

_But there was no harm in it. This was just a simple gesture of Theseus' affection and his--_

_His--_

Asterius sighed and leaned into his touch. Theseus' phantom heart skipped a beat.

_Oh, Gods._ Asterius had taken his hand, held it in his. _Oh, no._

"Theseus."

"Yes, Asterius?"

"Would you kiss me?"

_"Yes."_

\---

Asterius turned to face Theseus, who pressed his lips against Asterius'. It was chaste and gentle and felt better than Asterius had imagined. Asterius cupped the back of Theseus' neck and brought their lips together once more, wanting to feel them again and again.

Theseus obliged eagerly, pressing his lips to his snout, his jaw, his neck--he was ceaseless and Asterius thrummed with happiness.

_So this is what the muses sing about._

"Can I touch you?" Theseus murmured in his ear.

"Yes, can I--"

"Yes--" Theseus answered, kissing him again and spreading his palms over Asterius' chest.

Asterius ran his hands along Theseus' shoulders and his back, pulling him closer. Theseus hummed and wrapped his arms around Asterius' neck.

"I should have stayed with you, in the baths," Theseus said wistfully, grinning.

"I wanted you to stay," Asterius lowered his voice and leaned close to Theseus' ear. He felt like he was confessing. "I touched myself to the thought of you, imagined my hand was yours."

" _Asterius_ \--" Theseus whispered. His eyes flashed with mischief, his pupils were wide and made them look dark.

"I imagined I was with you as well, though I found some kind Trojan soldiers to do the touching for me." Theseus was smiling, running his fingers along Asterius' back.

_Asterius remembered Theseus' swollen lips, how he'd smelled like sex--_

"We are together now, are we not?" Asterius said, stroking Theseus thighs.

Theseus was watching him with such hunger, the same bare lust Asterius' had fantasized about.

"You're sure?"

"If you would show me--I would like to know how to satisfy you."

"You are satisfying me very well already, dear Asterius. We don't have to go further than you are comfortable--"

"I want to make you come, Theseus," Asterius held Theseus' gaze and the king made a noise of shock.

" _Oh_."

Theseus leaned forward to whisper in his ear, his heady words making Asterius shiver.

Theseus pulled back and grinned at him expectantly--Asterius nodded and Theseus kissed him before leaving Asterius alone in his daze.

_'Take off your clothes; I'll go get oil from my bedchambers. I am desperate to have your cock buried inside me, Asterius. Would that please you, as well?'_

\---

_Oh, Gods. It's happening._

Theseus scrambled around his bedchambers for a vial of oil, lust and anxiety clouding his mind.

_Why did he feel such fear? He never felt this with his wives or the soldiers._

Theseus caught his reflection in the mirror and gave up the search momentarily. Gods, what a mess. He swept his fingers through his unkempt hair, readjusted his laurels. He leaned in close, checked his teeth.

_Focus!_

His eyes darted back to his bedroom. _Come on, it was just here--_

_Why was he so flustered? Why was he suddenly nervous? It is sex! He had enjoyed the act many times in his life and afterlife--earlier today, even--why these butterflies?_

His search became more aggressive as his feelings became harder to understand.

_He had not been so afraid to bed Ariadne or any of the city guardsmen. He had not felt such anxiety when Phaedra put her mouth on him._

_Well, he hadn't loved--_

_\--them._

Theseus stared at himself in the mirror. The vial was still in his pocket; he had brought it to the gardens.

_The idiot king of Athens._

He took out the vial and poured oil in his palm, touched up the dulling shine of his chest. He spread some on his thighs as well, appraising himself in the mirror.

_Asterius would not be displeased. How could he be? Look at what the Champion of Elysium had to offer._

He gave his reflection a grin and a wink, then made his way back to Asterius.

\---

Asterius' mind buzzed with arousal and nerves. He had taken off his clothes, as Theseus asked him to--and now--

Asterius started to feel self conscious, alone and naked. He knew Theseus had taken many partners before him, but none were so--

_None were so monstrous. None had fur and horns._

_Still-- Theseus had looked at him with such desire. One would not kiss someone they found repulsive--at least, not like that. He had been gentle and caring; Theseus_ wanted _to touch him._

_More than that, the act involved no small amount of trust, did it not? There would be no armor, no ornate Elysian clothing to hide behind. Asterius would be laid bare--would Theseus still see a lover, or the beast he knew before, snapping its terrible jaws at him?_

Theseus reentered the room and Asterius was startled out of his thoughts. Theseus was naked, having discarded his chiton before returning. He was a sight--glistening and golden, every muscle toned and well-defined.

"Look at you..." Theseus said with an indulgent and overt appraisal of Asterius body--as if Asterius were the one who looked like a hero. Theseus certainly did not see a hideous thing, as Asterius had feared.

Asterius let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"King," Asterius said, his worries fading quickly as Theseus slid onto his lap, leaning up to kiss him.

"Now--where were we, darling Asterius?" Theseus' voice was low and he was opening the oil, then holding Asterius' hand in his.

Asterius watched as Theseus kissed his knuckles, slicked one of Asterius' fingers with oil. He was mesmerized. Theseus smiled and kept touching Asterius' hands, seemingly for no other reason than wanting to.

Theseus moved Asterius' hand behind him and Asterius understood. He slid his oiled finger into Theseus easily-- _very easily_ \--and Theseus moaned above him. _Oh, Gods._

Theseus kept his hand on Asterius', guiding his finger in and out of him. _He was so slick, much more than the oil would have provided--_

Asterius groaned when he realized why-- _oh, gods--the soldiers, he'd let them--_

" _Asterius!_ " Theseus cried, jerking his hips suddenly and clutching Asterius' hand tighter. "There, _there-_ -"

Asterius watched him intently, savored every movement, every noise.

"Like this, King?"

Theseus let his head fall back and he moaned, rolling his hips down eagerly.

_Yes, like this._

Theseus was saying Asterius' name with reverence, like a prayer. He leaned his hands back on Asterius' thighs, sighing with pleasure.

\---

_The soldiers were not good for much, but he could thank them for getting him ready for Asterius. Gods, he was doing more with one finger than those fools could manage between the both of them--_

He braced himself on Asterius thighs and Asterius kept the pace Theseus had set.

He felt himself tense, felt familiar warmth tighten in his groin; he would come from this if Asterius kept going. _Would that be so bad? He had the stamina, after all--_

He imagined telling Asterius to stop. _Absolutely not._ Theseus continued to chase his pleasure, digging his fingers into Asterius' thighs and coming hard.

He heard Asterius moan and it brought him that much higher-- _gods, he hadn't even touched his cock and it was better, better than any other--_

" _Asterius--!_ "

\---

Theseus came suddenly with a sharp gasp, clutching desperately at Asterius' legs. _He hadn't even touched him._ Asterius moaned as he felt Theseus clench tightly, still in his high.

_It's not as if it's too late._

Asterius pressed the palm of his hand flat against Theseus' cock and Theseus whined his name, rutting eagerly.

"Theseus..." Asterius was captivated, watching his king in such ecstasy. He was aware of his own arousal--and soon Theseus was, too.

Theseus was still rocking against Asterius' hands as he slicked Asterius with oil, jerking him slowly. _Better than any fantasy._ Asterius moved his hands in time with Theseus', and it was easy to imagine what it would feel like, to be--

_'I am desperate to have your cock buried inside me, Asterius. Would that please you, as well?'_

Asterius drew his finger back and squeezed Theseus' hips, watching him. _He could not ask, he could not say the words aloud--_

"King," he whispered, circling his thumb along the line of Theseus' hipbone. Theseus nodded breathlessly and hiked his hips up, gripping Asterius tightly.

_Gods-- Oh, Gods--_

Theseus eased himself onto Asterius' cock slowly, holding his eyes. The sensations were overwhelming: the soft, tight heat and the fiery hunger of his gaze.

" _King_ ," he whispered again. Theseus braced himself on Asterius' chest and circled his hips, panting hard. Asterius covered Theseus' hand with his and they moved together, with Theseus murmuring encouragement to him.

_So good, my gorgeous bull. My Asterius. So glad I found you._

_Asterius believed him, gave himself over to Aphrodite's waiting embrace._

\---

If Theseus wasn't sure of his feelings before, he was sure of them now.

Asterius had rolled him over onto his back and was thrusting into him; Theseus was so overwhelmed with pleasure he thought he would start to cry. _Asterius._

"Is this all right, King?" Asterius asked, so far away even as Theseus felt the words against his neck.

"Don't stop," he whispered back, unable to find his voice.

_So this is what the muses sang about._

He felt when Asterius came, felt the difference in friction and then wetness-- _oh, gods_ \--both in him and on him. Theseus clutched Asterius close as he rode out his orgasm, shuddering against him and pressing their hips flush.

He felt debauched as Asterius pulled back slowly and he felt more warmth against his thighs. _Oh, Gods._

_Asterius._

Theseus reached out for him, unwilling to be apart for even a moment. Asterius understood, lying next to him and pulling him close.

"King," he murmured, still panting. "That was--"

Theseus hummed an agreement, stroking along Asterius' broad chest.

"You are as much a marvel in the bedroom as in battle, dear Asterius."

Asterius snorted, but a smile was on his lips.

"It is true! I would have us do this after every match, if you would allow it. I would have us do this whenever the mood strikes; all you must do is ask."

Asterius took Theseus' hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

"I would like that, King."

\---

Theseus and Asterius were in the baths shortly after--Theseus had insisted--and Asterius was happy to return. _It was so calm here._

Theseus was behind him and brushing his mane, as he'd started to do earlier in Asterius' chambers. His touch, the warmth of the spring, the still-lingering afterglow of their lovemaking--Asterius sighed with contentment.

"Perhaps later we can visit the gardens--there are bountiful fruit trees and lovely meadows--I would like to take you there. Ah, we can find some laurels to braid into your beautiful mane! Would that please you, Asterius?"

Asterius thrummed with happiness and with something else, something he wasn't ready to name, yet.

"I would like that, King."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I love these good dudes and their Strong Fraternal Bond.
> 
> [twidder!](https://twitter.com/peanuts_envy)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the top, from Asterius' POV. I've been having a lot of Labyrinth feelings and also thinking about Asterius having prophetic dreams (like the one he has for the Fists of Malphon, but this time about Theseus and Sad). I also shot awake one night like wHAT if Asterius knew what the yarn was for??
> 
> There's a little violence but it's not overly rowdy or gory!

Asterius roamed the labyrinth, hunger and restlessness driving him forward. He knew he'd heard someone, which had started his grim search.

_How many more? How many had there been? The hunt seemed endless._

He saw a man clawing at the walls, trying to excavate himself with no tools. A senseless, stupid thing Asterius had seen many of them try to do. He had once been simple enough to try the same.

_He looked thin, but not as thin as some of them became when Asterius could not find them fast enough. He was clearly disoriented; that much was obvious from his idiotic scrabbling at the walls._

_If Asterius was quick, the man would not even turn around before Death found him._

Asterius lowered his head and charged.

_He had been right._

Asterius crouched over his kill. He didn't bother praying for them anymore.

_If they were down here, the gods had already forsaken and forgotten them._

_Gods did not send their chosen to this place._

\---

Asterius heard the shuffle of footsteps and tensed, standing and orienting to the sound. _He had not expected another for some time, but he would not question this boon--the ache of hunger was already creeping up on him._

There was an oddness in the steps Asterius could hear. _They were deliberate._ Not the confused, aimless meandering he was used to. Asterius readied himself; he was not afraid, but he felt this human might still have wits, might try to fight.

The human was indeed strange. He hadn't screamed-- _they always screamed_ \-- when he saw Asterius, instead he'd drawn a weapon and stared him down. His blue eyes were piercing; there was not panic and terror in them, but determination and resolve. Asterius had not seen a human approach him this way before and it surprised him.

He had a strange, irrational thought: _I know you._

The weapon itself--a club--was another surprise, as they were never armed.

The man before him also had some kind of cord around his wrist that he made quick work of casting off. It fluttered to the ground and Asterius saw how it trailed behind the intruder. _Why had he brought a length of twine with him? No others had such strange things. What purpose could--_

Asterius was slammed with realization and it made him breathless. His heart pounded in his chest.

_He'd marked his path--the twine led to the surface. A way out._

_One more._

He steadied himself; so did the man. Asterius bared his teeth and attacked the only thing that stood between him and his freedom.

The man was clearly a trained fighter--so unlike the others--some kind of warrior. He was strong and quick; the labyrinth had not taken his wits or his strength. _Some of them had put up a fight, but none like this--_

Asterius wrested away the club, sending it clattering across the floor. _At last_. Asterius lowered his head to drive his horns through the man's thinly-armored torso. _He would pray for him and honor him_ , Asterius thought, despite himself. _Soon it would be over_.

Asterius lunged forward and the man gripped his horns tightly, holding him back with tremendous effort.

_"Yield, monster!"_

Rage and desperation consumed Asterius. _He would not give in. He would not be killed by a human, not now. One of them would leave this place, and it was going to be him._

"Never," Asterius growled at him through gritted teeth. He lunged again, snapping his jaws.

It happened so fast: the man had retrieved his club and Asterius had panicked, blindly throwing himself at the man in a desperate bid to disarm him. Asterius had connected, but the man had, too.

Asterius felt his body collapse, saw the bloodied man stand over him. Asterius took a shaky breath, knowing his life was at its end. The man raised the club above his head.

_The fates would not allow a beast to escape the prison in which they confined him--at least not in the way Asterius dreamed of. Though, he would have an honorable warrior's death, instead of wasting away in this pit under the earth. This man would give him freedom, after all._

Asterius closed his eyes against the blow. His final thought was the same irrational one as before:

_I know you._

\---

Darkness, familiar and unfamiliar all at once, consumed him. He didn't feel fear. He didn't feel hunger, either. There was relief in this, at least, despite the unknown.

He found he could stand-- _was already standing?_ \--and started to walk forward. There was no sound, even from his own feet. Was he truly moving? Asterius tried reaching a hand out. More nothingness.

Still--the gnawing ache in his stomach was gone. His only focus and driving need for most of his life had been relieved of him.

_He was out of the labyrinth at last._

Asterius felt a strange emotion towards the man who ended him; he found himself grateful.

He thought on the man for a while, in this odd other place. _Something about his eyes_. Asterius' mind placed him, finally, though he was left with more questions.

_He had dreamed of him before. The one who knew his name._

Asterius found he could remember the dream with perfect clarity, now. _Was it because of this place?_

_Blue eyes searched his. It was not the fierce, defiant look he'd seen in the labyrinth. He was no less intense, no less determined, but he looked--he looked as if he were righting a terrible wrong. The man had no intention of attacking him. He wanted him to be freed._

_'Would you come with me?'_

_'How do we get out?'_

_'Come, I will lead the way.'_

_Lush fields of green surrounded them--the most beautiful place Asterius had ever seen. The man was beside him and Asterius did not mind; he felt calmed by his presence. Asterius felt a certainty that his prolonged suffering was at an end, in no small part to him._

_'Is it all right if I call you Asterius?'_

_Asterius nods in his dream. Yes, he would like that._

_And what did it matter? His dream was not how their encounter went. The man had not said his name, had not led him out._

_Asterius did not have the gift of premonition; he'd had a dream. An unremarkable feat._

He pressed on in the darkness, not sure where he was going, but knowing he was going further away from the world he'd left.

_That was enough._

\---

Pure darkness gave way to dim light and shadows, whispering and movement filled the space around him. He trudged forward, able now to hear his footfalls in this new, strange realm. It was unnerving to hear them after so long.

Asterius began to see structures: tall pillars carved with skulls and symbols, torch lights with eerie green flames. The place was so open compared to the confines of the labyrinth; Asterius hugged close to walls when he found them. _What was this place?_

Creatures moved in and out of the shadows and some approached Asterius with intent to fight, but were easily scared away by a snarl and bared teeth. He did not see any human shades, and after spending some time in the realm, doubted that he ever would. _This place was for monsters, beasts._

Asterius simply existed. He did not have to hunt, prowling the endless stone halls to ease his just as endless hunger. His mind was clearer than ever, though he did not know if that was a good thing, here.

A shriek tore through the air and Asterius flinched, not knowing if the thing was coming for him or some other unlucky soul. He lowered himself closer to the ground, darting his eyes around in the darkness. _If something came for him, he would be ready._

Nothing did.

Time was impossible to track in this realm. Asterius didn't know how long it had been since his arrival. He didn't know how long it had taken him to get here. _Perhaps eons had passed on the surface, he would have no way of knowing._

Asterius heard footsteps approaching and he recognized them-- _no, it was impossible_ \--yet, when he turned, the man from the labyrinth stood before him.

 _He was armed._ Asterius narrowed his eyes at his killer.

"I mean you no harm, Bull of Minos," the man said as he laid his weapons down.

Asterius watched him carefully; he would not underestimate this one's strength a second time.

"You spoke to me in the labyrinth," the man said, sounding indignant that the minotaur would not speak to him now.

"I thought you were a simple beast, a monster, but--I do not think so any longer. Ariadne told me you are called Asterius, would it be all right if I used your name?"

_His dream flashed in his mind--'Is it all right if I call you Asterius?'--but there were no lush fields here, and he did not feel calmed by the man. Perhaps he mentioned Ariadne to try and shake him._

_Asterius would not show him that it had worked._

He snorted. A non-committal noise.

"Why have you come?" Asterius asked wearily.

"I'm not sure; I was compelled to seek you out."

"To kill me again."

"No," he said quickly. "I want you to come to Elysium."

_The man had no intention of attacking him. He wanted him to be freed. Asterius did not know of Elysium--or perhaps he did, and Elysium was the place that occupied his mind so often._

Asterius swallowed, pushed the thought away.

"As a trophy," Asterius put forth, certain of the offer's underhanded intent.

"No--"

"Pity, then."

"Not exactly--"

Asterius snorted. _So not entirely untrue._

"You are no monster; I would see you in Elysium where you belong. You are a fierce warrior, as am I. I have seen no better fighter than you, Asterius--before or since. You deserve the splendor of paradise."

_He spoke with so much confidence and bluster, Asterius was certain he was royalty or a god or both._

"Who are you, to deign such a thing?"

"Champion of Elysium, King of Athens. Theseus, son of Aegeus--"

Asterius laughed, a harsh noise that he barely recognized.

_A king. He knew of kings, though he wished he did not. Asterius knew gods would not bend to kings, would not respond to their posturing the way humans often did._

"Hades will not allow it."

"I did not come all this way to concern myself with what is allowed. You do not deserve to be here and I will not simply give up without trying to secure a place for you. Hades will see things my way, I am sure of it."

Asterius felt his heart start to pound as the man's- _-Theseus'_ \--eyes searched his.

_Determined and intense, as if righting a terrible wrong._

"Would you come with me? Charon can give us passage to Tartarus."

Asterius knew he was trembling, but did not want to show plain weakness in front of Theseus.

_Asterius could easily see green meadows in his mind. He wanted so badly to believe Theseus' words, to believe that this was no dream and the vision he had so often would come to pass._

"All right," he said to Theseus, getting to his feet. "How do we get out?"

"Come, I will lead the way."

Theseus retrieved his weapons from where he'd left them on the ground, and, together, they headed back to the edge of the river Styx.

\---

"Charon's visage is alarming, but I assure you, he is here to help us," Theseus warned as they neared a brightly-lit passage.

Asterius was indeed alarmed by Charon--he'd never seen a deity before. Theseus approached him without hesitation, greeting him and handing him a single coin.

There was another already aboard the ferry that Asterius felt was not of this world, a young-looking man with a golden staff adorned with snakes. He had fluttering wings on his shoes and at his temple--Asterius could not tell if they were real wings; there was difficulty in knowing what was truly 'real' in this place.

Theseus motioned for Asterius to get on the ferry. Asterius dipped his head as he boarded, not knowing what else to do before the odd deities. The young-looking god seemed to appraise him curiously, but offered no greeting. Theseus sat in front of Asterius; he looked excited and nervous.

Charon pushed away from the shore and they started their journey to the House of Hades.

The god was Hermes and he had many stories from the surface, all were captivating. Theseus seemed disinterested, far away somewhere else. Asterius thought about telling Theseus about his dream, how he believed this would work-- _he had seen it work_ \--but lingering doubt stopped him.

Asterius focused on Hermes instead, on a story of the ill-fated wedding of King Peleus and the sea goddess Thetis. Asterius listened and wondered if it was worse to be favored by the gods or spurned by them. This Achilles did not seem to have a better life because the gods looked upon him, their scrutiny and meddling having molded him into their image. He would not share this sentiment aloud.

Asterius looked upon the towering stone walls that surrounded them, surprised that fear didn't grip him. _King Minos could not reach him here and this was no Cretian labyrinth._

He considered Theseus, who still seemed like he was deep in thought. _King of Athens, son of Aegeus._ His long hair had been cut short, adorned now with twinkling blue laurels that made his eyes even more striking. He wore an ornate belt over his chiton with a symbol that Asterius did not recognize; the motif was on some of Charon's wares and adornments, too, so perhaps it was for Hades himself. Asterius glanced up at Theseus' face again, he was mouthing words and his hands gestured in his lap. He looked to be giving a rousing speech, the audience only in his mind.

_'I will not simply give up without trying to secure a place for you. Hades will see things my way, I am sure of it.'_

_Would he really be fighting on Asterius' behalf? Theseus said he would, but it was still so unbelievable. Was he truly someone worth fighting for?_

Theseus' eyes caught Asterius' and the king flushed, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Do you need something?" Theseus asked. Asterius first assumed he was being scolded-- _stop watching me_ \--but Theseus seemed earnest in his question.

Asterius shook his head, but Theseus still watched him, as if that was not all he wanted to ask. No questions came, and Asterius was not about to initiate conversation in these circumstances.

He tried to think of a situation in which he would, but his mind drew a blank.

_He should still say something._

"Thank you," Asterius said simply.

Theseus nodded very seriously at him. Asterius didn't know what else to say, or if there _was_ more to say. He felt his cheeks warming under Theseus' scrutiny. Asterius averted his eyes, moving them back to the stone arches that emerged from the water. He could see Theseus move his hands again, back before his invisible audience.

Asterius stole another glance at Theseus, his golden hair and his sparkling eyes. _King Theseus, son of Aegeus._ He felt a fluttering in his chest and averted his gaze again. Asterius was certain if Theseus had met his eyes, he would be able to see something odd that Asterius could not explain aloud.

_Was it odd? Certainly Theseus had been appraised of his physical appearance before; it was not odd. Though, from a minotaur--_

_King Theseus would surely not want a beast thinking such strange thoughts about him._

_They were not strange!_ Asterius insisted to himself, feeling suddenly very warm. He tried to push the thoughts away, but they stubbornly remained.

_What would it feel like to touch him? What if he responded favorably? What would his lips feel like, pressed against his? Why were the thoughts so exciting, so thrilling?_

Asterius had never felt these compulsions before and couldn't gauge how shameful they were, but shame found him, regardless. _He is a King and you are a beast._

Asterius glanced at Theseus again, despite himself. Theseus was watching him and startled when their eyes met, turning a deep pink. Theseus looked like he had been caught.

_\--What?_

Charon groaned from the head of the boat and Theseus nodded, shaking off the expression Asterius had seen. _Had he just imagined it?_

"He says we are making the final approach," Theseus said to Asterius. Oddly, Asterius had understood--more or less--what Charon had said himself. It was as if Charon was from somewhere far-away and carried a heavy accent from a place Asterius could not know or imagine.

"Hades is intimidating, but he is reasonable. He will see that you were misjudged and will allow your passage to the glorious meadows of Elysium. I will do the talking."

_The glorious meadows. The fields of green._

Asterius felt dizzy as he nodded to Theseus. _This will work._

_He had seen it work._

Hades was massive, larger than Asterius, and his booming voice filled the hall. Asterius felt like cowering, but fought the impulse, instead shrinking into himself. Theseus stood with his chest out and his back straight, making himself as big as possible. _He looked like a hero, a god in his own right._

Asterius kept his head lowered, not wanting to look Hades in the eyes for fear of offending him. _He knew how the gods were so easily offended._

"What is this, Champion?" Hades asked, sounding exasperated.

"Master Hades. I come to humbly request your consideration. The Bull of Minos--his soul lingered on the edge of Erebus, but I believe he belongs in Elysium, as a Champion."

Asterius glimpsed at Hades; the god was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

Asterius' heart dropped. _Of course he had been mistaken--there would be no paradise for a monster._

_He would be sent back into the darkness and it would be where he belonged._

Theseus continued, speaking quickly:

"Asterius is a warrior of considerable merit and has noble parentage: he is a descendant of the god Helios, of Queen--"

Asterius felt shaken as Theseus spoke. _Did Theseus think of him as a prince? He had never heard anyone speak favorably about his lineage._

"Would it make you leave here at once?" Hades said.

"...It would," Theseus responded after a moment.

Hades turned to the small shade next to him.

"Requisition armor and a weapon of the bull-man's choosing; Theseus will be responsible for payment," then, to Theseus, "Is that all?"

"It is."

Asterius was breathless. He looked up to see Hades wave his hand and when he opened his eyes again, Asterius was in the fields he knew well, though he'd only seen the place in his mind. _Elysium._ Theseus was at his side and Asterius had a near-overwhelming desire to embrace him. He didn't know how it would be received, so he instead turned his attention to Elysium itself.

_The most beautiful place he had ever seen._

"Is it all right if I call you Asterius?"

Emotion gripped Asterius tightly. _He felt a certainty that his prolonged suffering was at an end._

Asterius nodded. _Yes, he would like that._

\---

"I have taken the liberty of arranging quarters for you, I-- I hope you would be agreeable to staying, Asterius. I would so enjoy if you did."

Asterius was overwhelmed by Theseus' generosity: fine clothing, a masterfully-crafted weapon, and now he offered a place to stay.

_Had Theseus assumed Asterius would go out on his own? Had Asterius? Was it strange that Asterius did not want to, that he preferred--and even enjoyed--the company of the one who ended his life? Perhaps it was._

"I would like that, King."

Theseus brightened, as if a massive weight had been relieved from him.

"Would you also indulge me in a contest of strength? How I have dreamt of our glorious battle, Asterius! There is no other in Elysium that matches your prowess."

Asterius was confused, and it must have shown.

"For sport, of course! I do not aim to re-create the past or to play conquering hero," Theseus said, waving his hand dismissively. "I would have you try your new weapon from Daedalus and be sure it is to your liking."

Asterius was still confused, but nodded. Theseus grinned and Asterius felt fluttering in his chest again.

"You don't need to hold yourself back on my account; in fact, I insist you don't. A fatal blow will simply send one to the Styx and then back here, as good as new. And I promise no offense would be taken, friend!"

Theseus picked up his shield and spear, still grinning. Asterius let out an amused snort. _Asterius was excited, too._

They were in a sparsely populated area of Elysium, open meadows save for a few training dummies the river Lethe at its far edge. The unsettling openness of the place didn't bother Asterius as much with Theseus here with him; he didn't want to find comfort in stone walls, didn't feel the need to make himself small.

Theseus goaded him playfully as he blocked Asterius' blows.

"This is hardly sporting, Asterius. You wound my pride and yours with these feeble attacks. Are you truly so afraid to fight the great Champion of Elysium?"

Theseus took Asterius' incredulous stare as an opportunity to goad him further.

"Ah, you fear I will best you again, so you do not try. Winning by default is not my preferred victory, but such as it is--"

Asterius snorted and readied his axe. Theseus' eyes flashed with excitement, knowing he'd hit his mark. _If Theseus wanted a fight, Asterius would give it to him._

"Prepare yourself, King."

Their weapons met again and again with increasing ferocity, yet Theseus still goaded him, giving Asterius a smug grin as he knocked an attack away. Asterius doubted it was completely voluntary--an amusing thought and a probable one. Theseus twirled his spear in his hand and quirked his brow at Asterius before he attacked again. _Theseus was as maddening as he was exhilarating._

Asterius clashed his broadaxe hard against Theseus' shield as Theseus was mid-leap, sending him flying. Asterius let out a cry of surprise when Theseus hit a far wall with a _thud._

 _He said it would be okay_ , Asterius reminded himself, but still he felt panic rise in him. He dropped his axe and started to move towards him. _Should he help? Would Theseus see it as an attack if he tried?_

Theseus pulled himself upright, adjusting his laurels and hair. He was smiling, though Asterius could tell he was injured.

" _Incredible!_ " he shouted. "Such incredible strength, Asterius!"

Theseus clutched his arm close as he jogged back. His weapons had fallen at Asterius' feet, knocked out of his hands by the force of the impact. Theseus made no move to retrieve them.

"Is your arm all right, King?"

"It's definitely dislocated, but pay that no mind--did you see how _far_ your attack sent me? Do you think you could do it again?"

"You are injured--"

Theseus waved away the line of thought.

"Elysium's magics will see to it soon enough. You have not bested me yet, friend!" Theseus said with enthusiasm. "Though, this round is decidedly yours! How far would I have gone, were the wall not there?"

Asterius shook his head in disbelief.

"You would do well to prepare yourself for our next bout! I won't go so easy on you next time," Theseus had turned, marveling at the crater he'd left in the wall.

" _Incredible!_ " he shouted again.

Asterius' axe struck Theseus' shield and this time he took the blow, dug his heels in. Asterius huffed a laugh and flexed, pushing harder against his shield. He could feel Theseus shaking with effort under him.

"You are a _marvel_ , Asterius," Theseus said breathlessly.

"Do you yield?" Asterius was breathless, too. Theseus' eyes held his, flashing with determination.

_He could smell Theseus' sweat, the oils he used in his hair and on his skin._

"No--" Theseus grunted.

Asterius laughed again, leaning harder against Theseus' shield. _He was lying._

"--all right, yes," Theseus admitted, laughing, too.

Asterius let him up and he toppled forward; Asterius was quick enough to catch his forearm and steady him. Theseus met his eyes again and Asterius felt as if he was in a daze, letting his hand linger on Theseus' forearm. An unexpected spark of arousal shot through Asterius.

_Oh._

Theseus looked at the hand on his arm and then Asterius, his expression unreadable. _Why are you still holding him?_ Asterius drew his hand back quickly. _He would not take the lead in this, whatever it was._

"We should be finished for the day, you've exhausted me completely," Theseus said.

Asterius nodded and discarded his axe; Theseus still watched him. He looked as if he was watching with desire, but Asterius was sure he was not. _Did Theseus' breath catch when Asterius met his gaze again, or did he imagine that, too?_

"So! I could show you the baths--if you wanted to clean up, or just--relax. Elysium makes a pleasure as simple as bathing into something divine."

Asterius flushed deeply. _Oh._ His mind raced for an underhanded reason Theseus might suggest this and came up blank. _He wants to relax, naked, with you._

_Oh._

"I would like that, King."

\---

Theseus had fled and left Asterius alone in the baths, later admitting how he'd wanted to stay. Asterius remembered how Theseus had offered to comb his hair, their first kiss--how they'd made love in Theseus' bed afterwards.

Asterius flushed at the memory, smiling to himself. His mind often wandered when he sharpened his axe: sometimes to tasks that still needed doing, sometimes to stories he'd heard from other shades, but most often to Theseus.

Theseus had been called away to the House of Hades, something he said was 'unusual'. Theseus had not been afraid and so Asterius was not afraid, though he was eager for Theseus to return with news. All of Elysium seemed abuzz with-- _something._

 _Theseus will know what is going on_ , Asterius thought. He returned to his axe and his wandering thoughts.

"Asterius! _Asterius!_ "

Theseus had started shouting from down the hall and when he arrived at the door, Asterius could see he looked manic. It was the same look he had when he'd insisted that Asterius throw him as hard as he could, this time on purpose.

"It is time! Prepare yourself for battle, we must go to the arena at once!"

Asterius blinked at him. _What was so urgent at the arena?_

"A _daemon_ comes to Elysium--Hades own _son!_ We have been tasked with keeping him from the surface realm by any means necessary!" Theseus hoisted his spear, darting it in front of him in emphasis. "Together we will send this filth straight back to Tartarus."

Theseus looked like he would vibrate out of his skin, pacing excitedly in the hallway as Asterius got up to follow him out. Theseus stopped suddenly with a gasp.

"Oh, Asterius! A chance to try our bullhorn technique on something other than the training dummies!"

They were mostly down the hall when Theseus gasped again, turning on his heel.

"Oh! Oh, I've just remembered!"

Theseus rushed past him, back into their quarters.

"King--?"

"This is perfect! A perfect opportunity--"

"King--"

Theseus re-emerged only a moment later, holding some kind of clay vessel.

"A _perfect_ opportunity!" He repeated, jogging back to meet Asterius and continue onward.

"For what?" Asterius was incredulous. _He went back for a salve pot?_

Theseus showed him what was inside, it looked to be some kind of pigment mixed with something else; honey or oil. The color was a pink so bright it nearly glowed, like the soul-catching butterflies that would sometimes infest the region. A warning color.

"Hippolyta would adorn herself with this paint before battle; I was so pleased to procure some in Elysium, but it does not suit my coloring. Yours, however-- Oh, Asterius! It would be so striking to have your horns painted for the trial we face, to intimidate this hellspawn."

Asterius thought of the wide berth he gave the simple butterflies and agreed readily. There was also appeal in Theseus touching his horns, but he would save this sentiment for later, when they were alone in their quarters. _Their post-battle routine_ , as Theseus sometimes cheekily called it.

Zagreus had looked mostly like a mortal, though no one would mistake him for one. Asterius was now used to non-living things being animated, so the leaves floating off the prince's laurels did not faze him. The black void of his eye-- _only one eye was odd like this_ \--and the way his feet burned with fire unsettled him deeply, however.

Asterius landed the killing blow, which he worried Theseus would lament--he had been so excited about this particular battle--but Theseus was as enthusiastic for Asterius felling their opponent as he would have been if he'd done the deed himself. Theseus told him as much, in the flurry of praise he showered on him on the walk back to their chambers.

"We are unstoppable, Asterius!" He was holding out a bottle of Ambrosia for Asterius to take.

_This was part of their routine, too. To the victor: the spoils; the drink of the gods. Theseus would have Asterius drink first regardless of who had won their battle, in training or otherwise--the exception being if they had made time for glasses and drank in unison._

"I must admit, I had such a thrill stroking your horns, Asterius. I didn't dare bring it up in the arena, for fear of you becoming so terribly distracted," Theseus said in a low voice.

Asterius grinned and snorted, handing the bottle back to Theseus.

"I had the same thought, King."

Theseus grinned too, his eyes alight with mischief.

"You do not just indulge me?"

_Asterius doubted that Theseus did not believe him, but sometimes he seemed to think that Asterius' would go along with something he did not enjoy, for Theseus' benefit. Asterius did not mind reassuring him--their desires always aligned very closely._

"Were there not so many shades around, were we not tasked to be prepared for battle-- I was not unaffected, Theseus."

_This was an understatement; Asterius had been sitting as Theseus applied the paint to his horns and Theseus' stomach kept brushing against his snout. Rebuke from Hades himself was all that kept Asterius from hiking Theseus' chiton up and taking him in his mouth._

"There are no other shades here and our battle is won; what stops you now?" Theseus asked, watching him with hunger.

Asterius took the bottle from him and finished it; he felt bold when Theseus watched him like this.

"Come here, King," Asterius said, sitting on the floor with his back against their bed. _He would show Theseus what he had wanted to do._

Theseus stood over him, running his fingers though Asterius' hair. Asterius pressed a kiss to Theseus' stomach and felt him shiver, felt Theseus' hands move to his horns. Asterius kissed lower, running his lips over Theseus' hardening cock through the fabric of his chiton. _He felt no need to rush._

" _Asterius_ ," Theseus gasped and pressed closer, seeking more friction.

Asterius kept teasing Theseus through the thin fabric leisurely, even as Theseus became breathless and his hips jerked against Asterius' light touch. _Asterius had indulgences, too--drawing out this act was one of them. He enjoyed undoing his king thoroughly, then giving him more._

Asterius gathered Theseus' chiton and hiked it up, taking his swollen cock into his mouth at last. Theseus moaned, adjusting his grip on Asterius' horns. The slight pull sent heat directly to Asterius' groin and he bobbed his head to feel it again. Theseus cried out and tugged Asterius' horns, thrusting forward roughly. _Oh, Gods. He needed to keep doing that._

"I'm sorry, I'm--" Theseus was babbling an apology and running a shaky hand through Asterius' hair, keeping his hips still and drawn back.

_No, Asterius wanted--_

Asterius reached behind Theseus and cupped his ass, pulling him back into his mouth forcefully. _Like this._

Theseus thankfully understood-- _Asterius would not need to say it aloud, thank the gods_ \--and gripped his horns tightly, bucking into Asterius' mouth with increasing abandon. Asterius did not want to ruminate on the implications of his sharp arousal at Theseus tugging his horns and using him this way-- _not when it felt this good._

Asterius held Theseus flush against his mouth and worked his length with his tongue; Asterius could feel Theseus was thrusting his hips even though he could not have pushed deeper.

" _Asterius,_ oh-- _Gods_ \--"

Theseus was trembling and curled against Asterius, his breath coming in harsh gasps. Asterius could feel Theseus' cock twitch against his tongue and it made him groan, which sent Theseus over the edge. Asterius lowered the hand that gripped Theseus so tightly, wanting to feel him ride out his high. Theseus readily obliged him, rolling his hips into Asterius' mouth with uneven, shaky thrusts.

Theseus drew back and slumped into Asterius' lap, panting.

"You are the best, the best there ever was--"

"You indulge me."

"You've not yet seen me indulge you, dear Asterius."

" _Theseus_."

Theseus grinned fiendishly, running his hand down Asterius' snout.

"Stay right here, darling Asterius," he said and slipped away. _Asterius did not need to look to know where Theseus went, what he was after._

Theseus settled back into his lap a moment later, wrapping an arm around Asterius' neck and pressing as close as possible. _Asterius had been right._ Asterius took the oil Theseus had retrieved and slicked his fingers, wasting no more time with teasing. Theseus groaned in approval as Asterius sunk a finger into him.

Theseus pulled up Asterius' chiton to jerk him slowly, watching him with bare lust.

"I could not have imagined in my wildest fantasies a companion as wonderful as you," Theseus murmured, circling his hips to urge Asterius' finger deeper.

Theseus ran his fingers through Asterius' hair with one hand and kept squeezing his length with the other. _Asterius loved Theseus' clever hands, deft in battle and especially deft in this._ Theseus kept this even, steady rhythm as his hand in Asterius' hair moved to a horn, giving it a light tug. Asterius gasped in surprise as arousal shot through him; he could feel his cock twitch in Theseus' fist.

" _Theseus_ , hah--that's good--"

Theseus looked pleased with himself, tugging Asterius' horn again as he slid his thumb over the tip of Asterius' cock. _Perhaps it had been a mistake to tell Theseus how this affected him; he could be undone completely at a moment's notice--but what bliss._

Asterius drew his finger back and adjusted Theseus' hips, fevered with desire. Theseus hummed and moved both his hands to rest on Asterius' horns, letting Asterius pull him down onto his cock.

Theseus buried his face against Asterius' neck and groaned as Asterius hips pressed flush against his. Asterius slid his hands along Theseus' back, swallowing thickly. _Asterius would never in his existence tire of this feeling._

Theseus lifted his hips and rocked them back down, using Asterius' horns as leverage. _Theseus wanted to take anything Asterius had to give, so Asterius would give him everything._ Asterius dug his fingers into Theseus' hips and set a hard, driving pace, making Theseus cry out.

Theseus arched his back and tugged at Asterius' horns with a whine, clutching Asterius closer to him. Asterius groaned, dragging his tongue over Theseus' nipple. Theseus let out another cry, a sharp _yes_ that spurned Asterius on. Asterius pounded into him and pressed kisses to his chest while Theseus was seemingly consumed by pleasure; his thighs shook violently and he had no more words, just gasps and guttural moans.

Asterius was close, but no words reached him, either. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to Theseus' chest, chasing his climax that came so forcefully he saw stars.

They were both breathless for a long time after; Asterius held Theseus' hips flush against his and Theseus ran his fingers through Asterius' mane and murmured praise to him.

"So glad I found you," Theseus said against his ear, tickling him without meaning to. Asterius' ear flicked and Theseus let out a breathy laugh, leaning closer to nuzzle against him.

_Theseus would often tell Asterius of this, his happiness at having found him. Asterius had spent much of his life feeling unwanted, hidden away and scorned as a monster. Now, he only felt this in the darkest recesses of his mind, though the thoughts no longer consumed him and made him doubt Theseus' intentions._

_Theseus celebrated Asterius' victories and mourned his pain; he made Asterius' phantasmal heart race and shared with him experiences Asterius could never have imagined._

_Hero of Athens, Champion of Elysium. His dearest Theseus._

"My King," Asterius said, running both hands up Theseus' back and holding him close.

\---

_'...They say Theseus again discovered the Minotaur, whose soul had lingered restlessly at the edge of the Underworld, and Theseus took pity on him. Though, I think there is more to it than that. I do not know if it was merely for pity that Theseus vouched for the bull-headed Asterius to join him in Elysium, doubtless risking his own station there._

_Some say Asterius is merely an unwilling servant of his, now. But I know mortal battle builds strong bonds._

_I think Theseus saw in the bull-man Asterius his greatest rival. Thus he offered Asterius a seat of honor in Elysium alongside him; a just result, for their fame and glory are intertwined._

_Is it so difficult to imagine that a peerless man like Theseus might find a peer in an unlikely soul?'_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yooou for reading my self-indulgent fanfictions about these good ol' duders
> 
> n' as always thank you to my lovely wife who has to tolerate a Thesterius-induced meltdown daily and is still kind enough to edit my work.
> 
> [twidder!](https://twitter.com/peanuts_envy)


End file.
